Intertel (group)
Intertel is a high IQ society, specifically for people who test in the top one percent of IQ. Intertel believes that highly-intelligent people have special intellectual, emotional, and social needs which remain with them throughout life. Its theme is "participation and excellence" both within the organization and in public life. Intertel is a nonprofit, fraternal organization that seeks at all times to maintain an attitude which is strictly nonsectarian, nonracial and nonpartisan. Background Intertel is the second oldest and third largest high IQ society in the world. Intertel was founded by Ralph Haines in 1966. The original incorporation of the organization took place on November 23, 1966 and official activity began on February 1, 1967. Because of a trademark conflict in the United Kingdom, its European chapters were organized under the name "NOUS Society" rather than "Intertel". Intertel was originally an abbreviated form of "International Legion of Intelligence", which is the origin of the term "ILIans" sometimes used to describe members. Especially in its earliest times Intertel attempted to take itself more seriously than Mensa and operate with a higher degree of formality; officer titles included "Praetor" and "Quaestor" and there was a morals clause for members. Additionally and controversially members were originally required to be at least 21 years of age. A number of internal battles have been fought among contending individuals and subgroups within Intertel as documented in detail by W. D. Stevens in The One Percent Solution which was published and sold by Intertel itself. At one point in the early 1970s there was a schism in which two different national offices claimed to represent the organization. Membership Since its founding in 1966 Intertel has grown to about 1,700 members in over thirty countries. Members of the society come from varied cultures and all walks of life; the single attribute they all share is high intellectual ability. The society selects officers and regional directors who function as the Executive Board - the governing body of Intertel. Many local groups meet regularly. Organization Intertel is divided into the following geographic regions: *Region I: Illinois, Indiana, Michigan, Ohio *Region II: Connecticut, Maine, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New York, Rhode Island, Vermont, Eastern Canada (Ontario East) *Region III: Delaware, Kentucky, Maryland, Pennsylvania, Tennessee, Virginia, Washington DC, West Virginia *Region IV: Arizona, California, Hawaii, Nevada *Region V: Alabama, Florida, Georgia, Mississippi, North Carolina, South Carolina, Territory of Puerto Rico *Region VI: International *Region VII: Alaska, Colorado, Idaho, Iowa, Minnesota, Montana, Nebraska, North Dakota, Oregon, South Dakota, Utah, Washington, Wisconsin, Wyoming, **Western Canada (Manitoba west) *Region VIII: Arkansas, Kansas, Louisiana, Missouri, New Mexico, Oklahoma, Texas Notable members *Ellen Muth Goals The society has three purposes: *to encourage meaningful intellectual fellowship *to foster an exchange of ideas on any and all subjects *to assist in research relating to high intelligence Sources and references * W.D. Stevens, The One Percent Solution: A History of Intertel 1966-1988 (a book published by Intertel in 1988) See also * High IQ society * Triple Nine Society External links * Intertel Home Page Category:High IQ societies Category:1966 establishments Category:Giftedness